<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving in and annoying friends by zephyrsung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407443">Moving in and annoying friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrsung/pseuds/zephyrsung'>zephyrsung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I've never written anything this soft welp, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, jeongin and seungmin are mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrsung/pseuds/zephyrsung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe that this is our home now." He stays quiet, wanting to hear what Jisung has to say. "I remember when we were both still stuck in the dorms, this still feels so surreal." Min hums at what the younger says, knowing what Jisung means.</p><p>Even after three years of dating, he never thought they would be the first from their friend group to move in together; his bet was placed on Felix and Changbin. But here they are, wrapped against each other on their couch in their apartment.</p><p>"It's a good surreal, though; just now, I'll always wake up with you next to me." Min nods at that pressing a kiss on the other's blond hair. "And you get to cook for me."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moving in and annoying friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is my first Minsung fic on here, so I hope you'll like it. I'm thinking about making this in a series which would contain different scenes from their daily lives, their past and their future.</p><p>Anyways have fun while reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Where do you want the box?” Minho turns around, spotting his boyfriend leaning against the door of their new apartment. There’s a lazy smile on Jisung’s lips as both of them look at each other. "It's for the kitchen." Min smiles back at his boyfriend, watching Jisung's every move; he slaps his boyfriend's ass softly as Jisung passes him.</p><p> </p><p>"Get your dirty paws away." Jisung's laughs halls through their empty apartment, both of their stuff packed in different boxes. "My hands are not dirty." Minho looks at his boyfriend, scandalized his hand over his heart, acting offended.</p><p> </p><p>"So are." Sungie sticks his tongue out before he presses a soft kiss on Minho's lips. The elder's hand automatically moves towards Jisung's hips, wanting to pull him closer, forgetting about the box that's settled between them. "Stop tugging dummy; the box will fall." Minho smiles down at the latter pressing a kiss onto the younger's forehead before he moves away.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you." The words are whispered lowly, Jisung close enough to catch it. Sungie's eyes grow bigger, loving how the words sound whenever Minho mutters them. "I love you too." Jisung smiles at the older before he turns around, ignoring Min's whistles as he makes his way towards their kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Minho watches how his boyfriend disappears behind the kitchen door, his arms grab another box labeled with living room. He walks towards their new living room, taking in all the different details about their new home. The first apartment they've gotten together, their college dorms getting upgraded with a small apartment close to their campus–fitting them both perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>"Babe," Minho turns around, sensing Jisung behind him; the younger was wearing sweatpants that were sitting on his hips perfectly, a basic white t-shirt tucked into his grey sweatpants. "Yeah?" Min licks his lips as he takes in the beautiful sight of his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"This feels strange." He raises his eyebrows, his hands tugging Jisung closer to him. The elder takes a seat on their couch, the only furniture with their bed they have put together already.</p><p> </p><p>Minho studies his boyfriend carefully. "What feels strange, love?" His hands are still placed on Sungie's hips, moving the younger into his lap. The elder could tell that Jisung is somewhere caught in his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>His hands travel from the younger's waist towards his thighs, drawing different shapes on the other's thigh. Min could feel the younger relax under his touch. "Us moving out and moving in here." Minho's eyes are only on the younger giving his full attention towards his boyfriend. His left hand was tugging a stray of hair behind Jisung's ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Does it feel too fast?" He keeps studying the younger male, not wanting to pressure him into something. "No, baby, it doesn't feel wrong. Just strange that we finally did it." Their eyes land on each other, and it's not hard for Minho to see the happiness that radiates from Sungie. The younger looks so happy.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad that we finally did it, baby." His hands roam towards Jisung's neck, softly pressing on the red mark that he left there a few nights ago. "I'm happy too; I couldn't have taken another night of Binnie's snoring." Min giggles softly at his boyfriend's statement. "It wasn't that bad, Sungie."</p><p> </p><p>Jisung starts to wiggle in his lap, complaining about how his boyfriend couldn't disagree. "It was bad but not as bad as you make it out to be." Min's hand takes hold of his boyfriend's hips, making the younger stop squirm.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop that, baby." His voice is stern, trying to make the blonde-haired male stop moving on his lap. "But we've worked so much; Min, can't we have some fun." The younger male's lips were formed into a pout, displaying soft pink flesh.</p><p> </p><p>"We could watch a movie, babe." Min's softly caressed Jisung's cheek before he moves up and goes through the blond hair. "Can I choose?" He nods as he starts to press soft kisses onto Sungie's neck, nibbling at the exposed skin.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung fingers card through his hair, massaging his scalp lightly. "We could watch Harry Potter?" The elder's lips are still attached to Jisung's neck, Min's hand placed on his boyfriend's chest. "Sounds good to me."</p><p> </p><p>"I need to get up if we want to watch the movie, Min." Jisung's hands still are massaging his scalp; he hums his fingers, letting go of his boyfriend. "Alright, baby." Minho watches as his boyfriend gets up and tries to find one of their computers.</p><p> </p><p>He hums softly, his eyes watching Jisung the younger looks so beautiful. The blond hair was matching his boyfriend so well. The small chubby cheeks that Minho adored so much., everything feels so warm to him. </p><p> </p><p>The thought that they've finally moved in together after dating for more than three years. "Found it." Sungie comes running towards the couch, planting himself comfortably on top of his boyfriend, ignoring the groans that leave Minho's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop being a baby, Lino." Sungie sticks his tongue out, making both of them chuckle. Min snakes his arms around Jisung's waist, adjusting the latter in his lap. Sungie's finger flies over the keypad, searching for a movie to watch.</p><p> </p><p>The elder watches him, pressing soft kisses on his neck, Min's finger moving under Jisung's shirt, drawing circles on the younger's tummy. He moves his lips towards Sungie's ears, leaving small kisses behind the latter's ear.</p><p> </p><p>"How about American horror story?" Jisung moves his head so he can take a look at his boyfriend, smiling upon seeing how happy and content Minho looks. "Mhmm, sounds good, baby." Min smiles back at him.</p><p> </p><p>Moving closer until their lips are pressed against each other, both of them moving their mouth lazily before moving apart again. The kiss was short, but it was enough for both of them. "Alright, Season 3?"</p><p> </p><p>The blond hair looks at Min pouting, knowing Minho's favorite season is the hotel while he is the coven. It's quiet for a second. He is already preparing himself to discuss with his boyfriend making the elder see why coven is better.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, love." Jisung holds still, unsure if the latter is serious. "Are you sick, Min?" Jisung turns around in his boyfriend's lap so that he is facing the other. He presses his palm against Minho's forehead, trying to see if the older is running a fever.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm not sick. Is it that unbelievable that I want you to watch your favorite?" Jisung raises his eyebrow, his eyes still on his boyfriend. "It is, baby; you never give in that easily." Sungie's finger boops the elder's nose, making both of them hold still.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you." Sungie's voice is quiet as he whispers the words to his boyfriend. Min's eyes are lighting up something they always do when he's around his boyfriend. "I love you too, baby." He moves his hands towards the younger's cheek, softly cradling Jisung's face.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so beautiful." Minho presses a kiss onto Jisung's cheeks, loving how red the latter's cheek turn. "Such a beautiful angel." He keeps pressing more and more kisses all over Jisung's face ignoring how his boyfriend's cheeks grow even redder.</p><p> </p><p>"You're killing me, Min." Jisung's voice is nothing more than above a whisper; everything feels so right when he's with Minho. His boyfriend kisses him softly. "Just telling you how gorgeous you are, baby." </p><p> </p><p>Min moves his finger from the younger's cheek towards Jisung's blond hair, playing with them lightly, his eyes never taking off Sungie. "I love your cheeks and your crooked teeth; they are so beautiful, you are so beautiful, baby." Minho presses another kiss onto Jisung's nose; he will never stop telling his boyfriend how beautiful he is; because Jisung is the most beautiful person he has ever met.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung hides his face in his boyfriend's neck; the laptop was long forgotten. Min's hands are still caressing through his boyfriend's hair softly–both of them wrapped around each other as much as possible. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe that this is our home now." He stays quiet, wanting to hear what Jisung has to say. "I remember when we were both still stuck in the dorms, this still feels so surreal." Min hums at what the younger says, knowing what Jisung means.</p><p> </p><p>Even after three years of dating, he never thought they would be the first from their friend group to move in together; his bet was placed on Felix and Changbin. But here they are, wrapped against each other on their couch in their apartment.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a good surreal, though; just now, I'll always wake up with you next to me." Min nods at that pressing a kiss on the other's blond hair. "And you get to cook for me." He laughs before he slaps Jisung's thigh softly. "I see you only love me for my culinary expertise." </p><p> </p><p>Sungie kisses his neck softly, pressing kisses until he reaches the older's jaw and kisses soft and short pecks on the other's jaw. "I love you; your cooking skills are just another plus point." </p><p> </p><p>Min hums as he keeps playing with Sungie's hair, realizing just how tired he is. Eyes falling shut slowly, his hands still entangled in Jisung's hair, but the younger doesn't move either, both of them slowly drifting into sleep.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are they still sleeping?" He turns around, trying to ignore the different voices that are currently talking. His hands are still wrapped tightly around Jisung, holding his boyfriend close. "Moving in takes its toll." </p><p> </p><p>He opens his eyes, searching for the intruders meeting four different faces. Min groans loudly, shutting his eyes again and nuzzling closer towards Sungie. "Baby, we have guests." His voice is deep, still laced with sleep in it. "Mhmm?"</p><p> </p><p>Jisung turns around in Minho's hold, so his face is cuddled in the elder's chest, Min's arms caging the younger. "They are so cute." Someone lays down on top of them, making Jisung groan as well. "Get down." He tries to shake the body away, so it doesn't crush his boyfriend. "But I want cuddles too." </p><p> </p><p>Minho opens his face again, seeing Felix right above him, the sight softening his urge to shake the younger off him. He moves a little so that the Australian boy can lay down next to them. "It's Felix, baby." He presses a kiss on Jisung's forehead as he sits up and tries to shake off the last bit of sleepiness that is sticking to his limbs.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, to you sleepy head.” Chan hugs him from behind, and if Min wouldn’t be so tired, the oldest wouldn’t be able to hug him so tightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Let go.” He moves in the other holds, and he could feel the different stares on them, but one is more intense. Jisung.</p><p> </p><p>“Let go of my boyfriend.” Chan moves away within a second, Jisung suddenly next to them. His hands wrapped around Minho’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>Jealous Jisung is something none of their friends see a lot; the younger was usually laid back when it came to his boyfriend. There wasn’t much that could bring the jealous side out of the younger.</p><p> </p><p>“Chill.” Chan chuckles and scratches his neck, the rest of their friends observing their exchange. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung keeps on kissing his boyfriend, ignoring the groans of the others. Minho is his, and he is Minho’s. </p><p> </p><p>“Why did we came here if we just get a porn show?” Hyunjin squeals as a hoodie was thrown in his direction, followed by a glare of the couple.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like we begged you to come here; we didn’t even invite any of you.” Min is still wrapped in the arms of his younger boyfriend, an odd sight for all of them. </p><p> </p><p>“But we haven’t seen you for ages.” This time it’s Changbin that steps forward, one arm casually thrown over Felix. Jisung eyeing them as well, something feels off, and not just about Changbin and Felix about all of their friends.</p><p> </p><p>“We saw each other three days ago. And where are Innie and Minnie?” Jisung lets go of Minho and starts to search for a hoodie to pull over, their friends mustering the still empty apartment. It’s their first time that they’ve been here. </p><p> </p><p>“Innie is at school, and Seungmin had to cover a shift at the restaurant.” Min nods at that; his eyes still fixed on Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>The younger now wearing an oversized white hoodie, making him look even tinier, and if their friends weren’t here, he would grab the latter and cuddle him for the whole day. </p><p> </p><p>“We came here to see the apartment; you both have been so secretive about it.” Felix smiles at both of them, and Min loses the last annoyances that he had about their friends coming without asking first.</p><p> </p><p>“You could have called; we still don’t have anything set up.” Jisung is back to standing next to him, his hands rubbing circles on the lower back of Min. “Well, we were just in the neighborhood and thought we could come over.” Hyunjin smiles at them brightly, and both of them know that they are lying. </p><p> </p><p>“You are all horrible liars; what do you want?” Minho looks at all of them carefully, trying to make them spit it out. “Okay, okay, so we wanted to ask if we could throw a small party here? The apartment is new, and nothing could get damaged because all of your stuff is still in boxes.” Changbin eyes them warily, waiting for any reaction from the couple. </p><p> </p><p>“A party in here?” Jisung looks at them; Min has his arm wrapped tightly around him. His boyfriend’s chest pressed against his back, grounding Sungie.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a tiny one.” Lix smiles at them, and Minho just knows that the younger one knows the power he holds over them. His eyes are searching the ones of his boyfriend, wanting to know what Jisung is thinking about.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them had thrown their share of parties in the dorms, but this feels different; it’s their first apartment, and everything feels more domestic. Sungie’s eyes meet his; it’s not hard to study the younger. Min has picked up most of the latter’s traits within their first few months of dating. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not hard to notice the lingering stares of their friends waiting for an answer. All of them currently on prohibition due to noise complaints from several parties they’ve thrown. The only dorm they could still use is Jeongin’s, but the youngest dorm mate is one of the most uptight people to walk on this earth.</p><p> </p><p>There were many occasions where he filled in different complaints about Jeongin, most of them being about how Jeongin went to their dorm drunk and could have hurt him in the process. Luckily their university never followed through with anything, only reminding the youngest roommate that if there wasn’t an incident, then there’s no reason to make Innie go through prohibition.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, one party.” Jisung looks at all of them warningly, his hand searching for Min’s hand, hoping that the older was on the same page as him. “You two are the best.” Their friends all pile into a big hug and pressing kisses all over their faces, making them groan.</p><p> </p><p>“Remind me, why are we friends?” Min looks at all of them, a smile on his face; he couldn’t be any happier at the moment. His arms are tightly wrapped around his boyfriend, and his best friends are next to them. The people he loves the most are all here, smiling at him, and everything feels so right. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung turns around looking at his boyfriend, and he can tell Min is happy. The older has this smile on his face; the one Min has when he thinks he doesn’t notice that he’s watching him. “I love you.” Sungie kisses his boyfriend; the words whispered only meant for the elder. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, baby.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you've liked this, I know it's relatively short, but I still hope you were able to enjoy it and see it as a small valentines treat.<br/>My Twitter is starlightlino.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, take care of yourself!</p><p>Lia</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>